


No Happy Ending

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sometimes your boyfriend doesn’t know when to stop talking…





	No Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnskinnyballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/gifts).



> This is for @spnskinnyballs’ challenge. The prompts I picked from my card are: Jensen & Home movies.

**_Warnings_ : I’ve never been to a con, so I don’t know what they’re like, this was a stab in the dark. Embarrassed!Reader. Teasing!Jared. Oblivious!Jensen. Drama. Implied smut. Voyeurism? Recording naughty stuff. I don’t know.**

**Bamby**

Conventions always left you feeling a mix of nervous and excited. You weren’t used to being on stage, only having recently become part of the _Supernatural_ cast, but your boyfriend was a pro and had spent years perfecting what to say and how to act… at least that’s what you thought.

Sitting on your chair on stage, on Jensen’s left, you watched with wide and mortified eyes as he answered a fan’s question. A question that was supposed to be nice, innocent and fun, but instead had left your cheeks burning red.

“What are you guys like at home?”

Jensen had began to talk before anyone else could open their mouths. At first it was fine, he explained how you’d moved in at the beginning of the year, and how things had been going great. Right when you thought he was about to finish and move the question on to someone else, however, he added one last thing.

“Y/N likes to tease me about directing, so she’s started to record home movies at random times. It’s cute, really. I could be eating breakfast and she’ll just walk around the corner, camera in hand and already recording.”

Still innocent, right? Nothing wrong with that, right? Unfortunately, though, Jared decided to comment then.

“What else does she record?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jensen turned to his friend and chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “You’re gonna get me in trouble.”

Jared shrugged. “I’m just asking a simple question. How is that supposed to get you in trouble? Unless you two make _private_ home movies.” He rocked in his chair a little, grinning at the audience.

Unaware that you’re face was beginning to warm as your blush grew, Jensen responded. “We have some fun. No problem recording a few happy times.”

“And do those happy times come with happy endings?” Jared pushed.

“Ah, Jensen…” Richard called from off stage.

Attention caught, Jensen looked over to the other man, who then gestured to you. When Jensen realised you were completely mortified and a little pissed at him his smile vanished.

“Whoops…”

You raised an eyebrow at his comment. “I hope you realise there will be no happy endings for at least a week.” As Jared began to laugh you turned your glare on him. “I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Jared. Gen is gonna hear about this.”

Just like Jensen, Jared’s smile disappeared in an instant. Neither of them said a word as you looked to the audience.

“Next question.”

* * *

You were back in your motel room, sitting on the couch with your legs hanging over the arm. You were flicking through Instagram, trying to ignore all the comments about your home videos. Word had circulated, and already there were dozens of people asking to see the videos.

“I’m sorry.”

Looking away from your phone, you turned to Jensen as he stood beside the chair. “Oh, I know you are.”

Knowing you were still upset, he shifted on the spot nervously. “I got caught up in the moment.”

“I get that, babe, but people aren’t used to you and I being together. And now I have to deal with creeps asking for nudes and peeks at us. I said yes once, I let you record us once, _once_. If I knew you were going to act like a college douche I wouldn’t have agreed.”

Sighing, he crouched down and stared down at where his hands rested on the edge of the couch. “How can I make it up to you?”

Watching him, seeing the genuine guilt in his eyes, you thought about it. You wondered if he really needed to make it up to you. You wondered if it would be best to just drop the subject. But then you remembered that while you could drop it the public wouldn’t.

Pushing off the couch, you moved over to where your bags were. Rummaging through one of yours, you soon found what you were looking for and pulled it out as you turned to him.

Jensen frowned at the camera you now held, confused and curious.

“You wanna make it up to me? Give me something worth recording.” Turning the camera on, you began to record him. “But remember,” you grinned, “no happy ending.”

**Bamby**


End file.
